


Forever and a Day

by PoynterJones



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Consensual, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Growing Up, Heartache, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Relationship Problems, RinSuke - Freeform, Sex, Tears, Teen Angst, Teenagers, drunk, relationship, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rin and Sosuke were in love.  More in love than they could have thought imaginable.</i><br/>They were in the perfect relationship, so where did it all go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

The day that Sosuke declared his love for Rin, his whole world was sent into chaos. Rin had known that something had been up for while, but he was stubborn and had a hard time trying to convey his feelings normally, never mind in a romantic way. However when he managed to blurt it out there were no words to describe the way Rin felt. Shock, frustration and an overwhelming emotion that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Things in their relationship progressed quickly. They had only been seeing each other for a little while, and neither could believe that the feelings towards one another were so strong. It took Rin a little longer to return those three little words but the feeling was indefinitely mutual. Though he didn't reply to his confession straight away Sosuke knew that Rin felt the same. Words didn't matter, as long as they had each other.

The more time they spent together the more they couldn't bear to be apart from one another, for what they felt for each other was too strong. To spend one day without seeing Sosuke would literally tear Rin's heart in two. Though, when together not much was ever said. They never needed words - holding one another other close, whispering sweet nothings to each other on the couch or lying side by side together in bed, just holding each other, kissing and touching, telling each other of how much they loved each other was more than enough to keep the pair satisfied.

Sometimes Rin felt nervous as to how much Sosuke touched him sometimes, not that he didn't enjoy it. Sure Sosuke had seen his body before, plenty of times when they swam, but not in an intimate situation as such. Rin had never been in a previous relationship so all of the touching and intimacy was new to him, however, Sosuke was persistent that he would wait until Rin was ready, never wanting to force him into doing anything against his will. Gradually, Rin found himself adapting to his caresses and touches and became more and more confident about Sosuke's fingers wandering places they normally wouldn't and became more confident in himself about touching Sosuke.

The first time Rin allowed Sosuke past those walls was a drunken fumble during Haruka's birthday party.

~~  
_Sitting amongst the few people that were there, Rin watched as Sosuke downed yet another bottle of beer as he chat to Makoto. He'd have to stop him before he drank much more he though, chuckling to himself. Glancing over, Sosuke grinned, a glint in his eye as he wandered over. Taking Rin's hand he placed the bottle down on the table and pulled him from the sofa, into his muscular body before dragging him from the room. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, the pair slid outside and up the hill to the small shelter that was there._

_Checking that no one was around the pair sat on the bench, Sosuke's arm draped over Rin's shoulder._

_"I love you, Rin." Immediately engaging in a passionate kiss, Rin found himself intoxicated not only by the alcohol he'd been consuming but the kisses that Sosuke was currently giving him. Before long he had pulled Rin onto his lap so that he was straddling him, stroking at his waist as he pushed further and further up his shirt until his hand was clasped to his chest, his thumb brushing harshly against Rin's nipple. Breaking from the kiss, Sosuke panted, muttering against his lips. "Can I touch you some more?"_

_Perhaps because of the alcohol, though he had not had much, Rin felt more confident about the situation and pressed his forehead against Sosuke's, pecking him on the lips. "Mnn."_

_With his acceptance, Sosuke's hands dropped, unbuckling Rin's jeans, teasing at the waistband of his underwear. Rin's whole body shuddered, from the cold or due to the excitement he'd never know. Tugging the elastic down it allowed Rin's semi-erect length to bounce to life, Sosuke's fingers curling around the shaft immediately. Gasping at the feeling of someone else other than himself touching him like that, Rin groaned, his head falling back. Sosuke took the initiative and leant in, kissing and licking at his exposed skin as his wrist moved against Rin beneath them._

_"Let me try something else..." The next thing Rin knew he was seated on the bench, Sosuke between his legs. Without warning his mouth enclosed around his shaft, his hot tongue running up the whole of his length._

_Rin didn't know what to feel. Sure he'd touched himself before but hell, it felt nothing like this. He had never felt anything like it, but Christ he enjoyed it. After about a few minutes Rin felt his breaths beginning to get shorter as the feelings started to push through the alcohol's barrier, letting him feel exactly the extent of what Sosuke was doing to him. Threading his fingers through his hair, Rin gripped tightly, not really wanting to pull Sosuke further but needing him to push him over the edge_  
.  
Coming hard and fast, without warning, Rin cried out, calling out Sosuke's name. Clambering back up, Sosuke pressed his swollen lips to Rin's, his juices mixing in both of their mouths, Rin grimacing a little at the taste. Leaning back he smiled, brushing the hair from Rin's sweat ridden face. 

_"Rin, do you want to?" Pondering for a moment Rin leant back in and kissed him softly, a smile on his face._

_"Not while we've been drinking, Sosuke. I want it to be special. I want to be comfortable and... In a bed." He chuckled and nod, smiling again understandingly before kissing Rin once more as he sorted his boyfriend's jeans._  
~~

 

The day Rin allowed Sosuke to breach his walls completely he would never forget. The first time they ever made love. The way Sosuke made Rin feel; perfect.

~~  
_Laying together in Sosuke's bed - which was the norm for the couple every Saturday night - the pair were watching television. Rin always lay in front of Sosuke, the bigger boy's arms draped over his waist. Leaning around, Sosuke placed a mere peck on Rin's neck, causing him to turn and face him. The second kiss was on the lips, his fingers brushing tenderly over Rin's cheek putting his arm further over Rin's body, pulling him closer into him. After a passionate embrace, lasting at least half an hour, of kisses and petty fondling, the pair had ended up about halfway down the bed, under the covers. Sosuke, lying atop Rin was still kissing him tenderly. Pulling back, a little breathless, he swallowed, his nose brushing against Rin's._

_"Do you want to, Rin?" He blinked down at the redhead, a serious face._

_"Ok. I'm ready." Rin smiled, nodding, a spark of excitement flaring up in his stomach._

_"Are you sure?" He nod once more watching a smile appear on Sosuke's face._

_"Okay, if I hurt you, please tell me to stop, ok? And if you're not comfortable, tell me to stop. Promise?" Agreeing, Rin wrapped his arms around Sosuke's waist as he begin to take his trousers off, following with his underwear which, after the night of Haruka's birthday, he was more than comfortable with him doing. All the while, lying there, Rin began to breathe quite heavily, his nerves catching up to his excitement. It would be the first time he had ever slept with anyone, so he had every right to be little nervous._

_Sosuke positioned himself in between Rin's legs and reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a tube of lubrication he had prepared, just in case. Squeezing a little out onto his fingers, he threw the tube down to the floor before coating his semi hard length with substance, massaging it in, and in the proceeds become fully erect. Positioning himself ready to push in, he gently nudged at Rin's entrance, rubbing his swollen head against his hole before looking down at Rin once more for the final confirmation that what was about to happen was going to happen. Pushing into him painfully slowly, Rin gasped out at the shooting pain which shot through him and gripped hold of Sosuke's waist tightly as he grit his teeth, trying not to let the pain overwhelm him. Once he had entered him as far as he could, he pulled back out almost as slow as he pushed in, releasing the pain and pressure Rin felt as he did so. Doing this several times, Rin adjusted to the feeling and the pain and after not too long, he was moving in and out of Rin a little quicker, the pain having dispersed somewhat - the more pleasurable feeling finally overlapping. Rin wrapped his arms around Sosuke's muscly back pulling him into his body, their skin sticking together because of the heat. The feeling that overcame Rin's body was unexpected. Having never slept with anyone before he had never experienced what it had felt like and when it hit him, he was overwhelmed._

_"Ohh, Sosuke..." Clenching his eyes shut his grip on Sosuke tightened, his nails digging harshly at his skin.._

_"R-Rin I'm coming..." Rin couldn't breathe, the heavy body atop his and the mixture of feelings in his head, his world spun as it began to happen. Then he felt it. His body tensed and a spiral of electricity buried it's way to his core as his entire being began to shudder helplessly, releasing everything of which had been building up in the past half an hour, Sosuke following suit shortly afterwards._

_Coming down from their high, the pair clung to one another in post coital bliss, happiness radiating from the two._  
~~

That was, by far, the best night of Rin's life, giving something so special to the one that he loved.

It was not long after that, Sosuke declared to Rin his undying love for him. That he loved him more than he had loved anything and that he was more certain about the two of them than he had ever been with anything in his entire life, telling Rin that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. Of course, this took Rin aback. He was in pure bliss. Just being Sosuke made him feel complete.  
From that day on, the two promised that no matter what happened that they would always love one another and be with one another. Rin truly thought that everything was perfect, and it was... For a while.

Soon Sosuke began to get distant and they became less emotionally involved. Rin knew deep down that Sosuke still loved him because he told him and he knew that was something that he wouldn't lie to him about. It then reached the point where the once inseparable pair began to see each other less and less until it got to the point where Rin actually began to doubt Sosuke's feelings for him. That he truly believed Sosuke's feelings for him were diminishing into nothing. That he only loved him but was not 'in' love with, if he ever was.

Telling himself that it was all in his head. This gave him some sort of comfort, but didn't stop him from crying himself to sleep every single night through fear of losing the one thing that he cared about most in his life. That was it. He loved Sosuke and he needed Sosuke. He wanted to be with him forever, just like they promised to one another.

Taking a turn for the worse, things between the two began to deteriorate more and more rapidly, causing Rin to break down more often, causing a further rift in the relationship. The day that it eventually happened, Rin would never forget.

~~  
_Lying on his bed Rin turned his head to rub his tear soaked face into his pillow. Turning round fully, the tears begin again as do the sobs. It had reached the point now where Sosuke barely acknowledged him. They had lost all conversation that was once there between them and Rin had deluded himself into believing that Sosuke was making him feel that way on purpose. Trying to make him feel as though he was being neglected and that Sosuke was a bad boyfriend so that he would be the one to leave him, so that he wouldn't have to go through the pain of leaving Rin, or being made out to be the bad guy._

_Sobbing so loudly, Rin didn't realise that Sosuke had been standing at his door for the past five minutes. Once he had noticed, his sobs immediately stopped, refraining himself from making any kind of noise as Sosuke shut the door gently. Walking to the side of his bed, the brunette sat without invitation, his face looking solemn._

_"Rin, I know that things haven't been right between us recently. You know that I love you more than anything. I hate seeing you like this and hate that you're feeling this way." Sniffing, Rin shuffled to face Sosuke, his heart panging in his chest. This was it. "It's not your fault, I don't want you to think that, I just think that we went a little too fast that's all. I need a little space." Rin's stomach felt like lead. He felt sick. "But, I do still love you. And I'm still in love with you. I just, need a break." Not knowing what else to do, Rin just nod at his boyfriend - if he could still call him that now. Shuffling closer to him, hoping that he wouldn't reject his emotional needs, Rin reached out, gripping at his arm._

_"And you know I love you Sosuke. I love you so much Sosuke, please don't forget that." He leant over, hoping now that he wasn't overstepping the boundaries, and pecked him on the cheek seeing his cheekbone rise as he smiles a little._

_"And no matter what Rin, whatever happens between us, I'll love you forever." He smiled again and leant over, pressing his lips softly to Rin's. "It'll get better, I promise. We'll be back to normal soon, I hope. I just need a break from this. From us." He paused and his eyes sparkled, though tears were going to fall, but they never did. "No relationship is perfect, Rin. We'll get through this, I swear. And no matter what Rin, no matter what happens... I'll love you for forever and a day, never forget that."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the angst and the sadness. T_T  
> My other stories are much happier... WinkWinkNudgeNudge.  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
